Test374345
Matsuura Aya (born 1986.06.25), or Ayaya as she's often called, is a solo music artist and actress. Sh e auditioned in 2000 for the , and was selected along with to become a part of what was later known as . She has sold over 2,435,822 copies in Japan alone being the best-selling solo artist in Hello! Project. [] Profile * Name: Matsuura Aya (松浦亜弥) * Nickname: Ayaya　（あやや） * Birth Date: June 25, 1986 * :''' B * '''Birth Place:, * Height: 157.5 cm / 5'2" * Hobbies: Shopping * Special skill: Tennis * Favorite colors: White, black, pink, color of tears * Favorite word: Love * Favorite season: Autumn * Favorite food: Rice, miso soup, fruits * Disliked food: broccoli, cauliflower, celery, parsley * Hello! Project groups: ** (2002–2003) ** (2004–2005) ** (2005) ** (2005–2006) ** (2006–) * Shuffle groups: ** 2001: ** 2002: ** 2003: ** 2004: [] Biography Matsuura Aya debuted in 2001 with the single . Her debut public performance with was at the April 2001 concert. Her debut album, , followed in 2002 after a number of single releases. She then quickly became a favorite amongst fans. Maintaining that sweet and bubbly feel that is evident in all Hello! Project artists, Ayaya is a solid example of solo talent for those who go for this particular flavor of , which is certainly not without its fans. It has made her one of the most popular and successful solo artists in the Hello! Project. To date Aya has released four albums and a collection of singles that have achieved respectable placings on the chart, though so far she has yet to make it to the top spot. She previously had a radio show called and now has a new radio show that started on March 30, 2005. She has also participated in various with other Hello! Project artists. In other work, 21 year old Ayaya has appeared in many , , a few films, and starred in an entire musical called Sougen no Hito in 2003, for which she also did the . Aya is currently a co-host of the musical variety show . She starred in the movie, . She is one of the most active H!P members in acting, having also been in over half a dozen TV dramas. In 2006 Ayaya joined with in a new unit named , and she also became one of the increasing number of Hello! Project acts to perform overseas, with a solo . [] Discography [] Albums []Best-of [] Singles [] Others * 2003.03.05 ( soundtrack) * 2004.11.26 天才！LET'S GO あややム () (with as Ayaya with Ecohamzu) [] DVDs * 2002.08.07 (松浦亜弥FIRST CONCERT TOUR 2002春“FIRST DATE”at東京国際フォーラム) * 2002.10.09 (松浦亜弥シングルMクリップ1) * 2003.02.19 (Yeah! めっちゃライブ at 中野サンプラザ) * 2003.05.21 * 2003.09.18 (コンサートツアー2003春～松リングPINK～) * 2004.02.04 (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー 2003 秋 ～あややヒットパレード！～) * 2004.04.14 (松浦亜弥シングルVクリップス2) * 2004.05.12 (ミュージカル リアルオーディション!!) * 2004.07.07 (アロハロ！2 松浦亜弥DVD) * 2004.08.11 (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2004春～私と私とあなた～) * 2004.12.01 (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2004秋～松◇クリスタル◇代々木スペシャル) * 2005.07.20 (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2005春 101回目のKISS～HAND IN HAND～) * 2005.12.07 * 2006.09.06 * 2006.10.25 (Live in 上海) * 2007.01.17 (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2006秋「進化ノ季節・・・」) * 2008.01.23 (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2007秋 ～ダブル　レインボウ～) [] Filmography [] Movies * (2003) * (2006) [] TV Dramas * (2001) * (2002) * (2002) * (2003) * (2003) * (2003) * (2004) * (2006) [] Photobooks * 2001.12.01 松浦亜弥 1st写真集 (Matsuura Aya 1st Photobook) amazon.co.jp * 2003.02.14 アロハロ!松浦亜弥 (Alo-Hello! Matsuura Aya) amazon.co.jp * 2003.04.11 アヤヤとミキティ (Ayaya to Mikitty) (With ) * 2004.01.15 まっ！ちゅら (Ma! Chura) amazon.co.jp * 2004.06.25 アロハロ！2 松浦亜弥 (Alo-Hello! 2 Matsuura Aya) amazon.co.jp * 2005.03.19 a amazon.co.jp [] Concert * 2002.06.04 ファースト・デート (First Date) amazon.co.jp * 2003.09.30 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2003夏 (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project Natsu) amazon.co.jp * 2004.03.13 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Winter) amazon.co.jp * 2004.07.07 AYA MATSUURA Concert Tour 2004 Spring~私と私とあなた~Photobook (AYA MATSUURA Concert Tour 2004 Spring~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~Photobook) amazon.co.jp * 2004.09.28 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 summer (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Summer) amazon.co.jp * 2005.07.06 後浦なつみライブ「TRIANGLE ENERGY」 (Nochiura Natsumi Live "TRIANGLE ENERGY") (With ) * 2005.10.11 AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME。―Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー 05’セレクション!コレクション! (AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME. - Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection!) (With ) * 2006.04.14 後藤真希&松浦亜弥in Hello!Project 2006 Winter (Goto Maki & Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2006 Winter) (With ) [] Movie * 2006.09.29 スケバン刑事　コードネーム＝麻宮サキ　ＯＦＦＩＣＩＡＬ　ＰＨＯＴＯ　ＢＯＯＫ (Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK) amazon.co.jp [] Essay Books * 2002.06.25 松浦亜弥 素顔のメモリアル (Matsuura Aya Sugao no Memorial) amazon.co.jp * 2002.09.01 松浦亜弥のAYA・YAワールドめっちゃあやや! (Matsuura Aya no AYA.YA Waarudo Meccha Ayaya!) amazon.co.jp * 2003.06.25 松浦亜弥Love (Matsuura Aya Love) amazon.co.jp * 2003.07.26 あややになりたい (Ayaya ni Naritai) amazon.co.jp * 2004.03.27 亜弥とあやや (Aya to Ayaya) (With ) [] External links * () * Wikipedia:Aya Matsuura * Japanese Wikipedia: 松浦亜弥 * Producer Tsunku talks about Matsuura Aya releases * Sukeban Deka: Codename Asamiya Saki movie website (jp) [] Radio shows * Her first radio show: Let's do it !! * Her second radio show: 松浦亜弥のオールナイトニッポン * Her third radio show: Five Stars Tuesday [] Fan sites * ayayachan - matsuura aya fan site * Celebrity Desktop - Aya Matsuura * aya matsuura tv media information database * @松浦亜弥 * Aya Matsuura French fan site Category:Test Category:Terst